Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon
}} From the Google Play Store page: Shattered Pixel Dungeon is a Roguelike RPG, with pixel art graphics and lots of variety and replayability. Every game is unique, with four different playable characters, randomized levels and enemies, and over 150 items to collect and use. The game is simple to get into, but has lots of depth. Strategy is required if you want to win! This game is based on the freely available source code of [https://github.com/watabou/pixel-dungeon source code of Pixel Dungeon]. It began as a project to improve on the original game's quirks, but has since evolved into a separate game, with many unique features. ShatteredPD includes: * High replayability: Randomly generated levels, enemies, and items. No two games are the same! * 4 hero classes: Warrior, Mage, Rogue, and Huntress. Each hero has a unique playstyle. * 8 subclasses: Successful heroes can refine their skills to become more powerful. * 5 distinct dungeon regions: each with their own enemies, traps, and quests. * Over 150 different items: including powerful wands, rings, weapons, and armor. * 50+ different enemies, 30 different traps, and 5 bosses to test your skills. * Unique artifacts, which grow in power as you use them. * Updates, with new content roughly once a month. ShatteredPD is a 100% free game. There are no advertisements, microtransactions, or paywalls. An optional donation to support the game unlocks a couple of fun and entertaining extras, but these are entirely cosmetic and do not affect gameplay. Find an issue with the game? Have a suggestion? Then contact me! This game is a solo project, so the feedback of players is invaluable in improving the game. You can contact me at Evan@ShatteredPixel.com (My ability to respond to emails in languages other than English is limited.) ShatteredPD is available in multiple languages thanks to support from the community. The translation project is hosted here: https://www.transifex.com/shattered-pixel/shattered-pixel-dungeon ShatteredPD is open source software under the GPLv3 Licence. You can find the current source code here: https://github.com/00-Evan/shattered-pixel-dungeon __TOC__ Classes While no new classes have been added to Shattered PD, all of the existing ones experienced changes, ranging from several tweaks to full-blown reworks alongside balance adjustments. The Mage and its sub-classes have received the biggest rework in v0.3.0, with a slew of minor and major changes, and the Huntress has also been completely reworked as of v0.7.1. * Rogue * Mage * Huntress * Warrior Weapons Shattered PD reworked many weapons from the original Pixel Dungeon and added new ones for each tier. Tier-1 * Worn shortsword * Dagger * Studded gloves * Mage's staff Tier-2 * Shortsword * Hand axe * Spear * Dirk * Quarterstaff Tier-3 * Sword * Mace * Scimitar * Sai * Round shield * Whip Tier-4 * Longsword * Battle axe * Flail * Assassin's blade * Runic blade * Crossbow Tier-5 * Greatsword * War hammer * Glaive * Greataxe * Greatshield * Stone gauntlet Artifacts Artifacts are a new feature exclusive to Shattered PD and any variants that use Shattered PD at their core. Artifacts offer the Hero/ine new or enhanced abilities such as the ability to steal, increased regeneration, and so on. Artifacts also work outside the existing upgrade mechanics; each artifact has certain requirements that need to be met to grow in power. Artifacts share the same "accessory" slot as rings; this means that you can equip at most a total of 2 of any rings and/or artifacts in your possession. Artifacts in your inventory cannot be used, nor do they recharge or grow in power. Artifacts are also exclusive per-run, and so only at most 1 of each can be found in one game. Because of their uniqueness, any curses they might have are usually hard to ignore. * Alchemist's Toolkit * Chalice of Blood * Cloak of Shadows * Dried Rose * Ethereal Chains * Horn of Plenty * Master Thieves' Armband * Sandals of Nature * Talisman of Foresight * Timekeeper's Hourglass * Unstable Spellbook Wands Wands received a large overhaul in the 0.3.0 update, and a multitude of balance changes since. Only a small handful of the original vanilla wands were kept, though the effects of the removed wands tend to remain in some form within the new wands. Even the remaining wands have been tweaked in some way. All wands now have a unique sprite, allowing the player to identify the type of wand on sight; however, now only the Mage can determine the amount of max charges and upgrade level of a wand by zapping it. Other classes have to resort to identifying wands with enough use and gaining experience, or via items. Wands now have a 30% chance to be cursed now, which can lead to interesting results. * Wand of Blast wave * Wand of Corrosion * Wand of Corruption * Wand of Disintegration * Wand of Fireblast * Wand of Frost * Wand of Lightning * Wand of Living Earth * Wand of Magic Missile * Wand of Prismatic Light * Wand of Regrowth * Wand of Transfusion * Wand of Warding Rings Like many items from vanilla Pixel Dungeon, rings have also received an overhaul on their effects. Some rings have been stripped from the game (though their effects are generally transferred into other items such as artifacts), and a handful of new ones are now available. Even the rings that have carried over into SPD have been balanced, with either tweaks to their effect, or a general toning down for some of the more powerful rings (i.e. Evasion and Haste). Rings share the same accessory equipment slots as artifacts, meaning the Hero can have equipped at max a combination of 2 rings/artifacts at a time. * Ring of Accuracy * Ring of Elements * Ring of Energy * Ring of Evasion * Ring of Force * Ring of Furor * Ring of Haste * Ring of Might * Ring of Sharpshooting * Ring of Tenacity * Ring of Wealth Alchemy Alchemy has seen a major rework in version 0.7.0. Each alchemy pot now has a set amount of Alchemical Energy used to make a large variety of recipes that involve nearly every consumable in the game. Alchemy rooms are now a guaranteed find of at least 1 per chapter, pages of Alchemy Guide holding recipes can be found within them. The recipes range from improving certain aspects or properties of consumable items, to completely changing their function, and allowing players to recycle the unwanted items into something more desirable. Scrolls There are 12 scrolls in the game, each with a corresponding exotic scroll (see Alchemy section above): * Scroll of identify * Scroll of lullaby * Scroll of magic mapping * Scroll of mirror image * Scroll of rage * Scroll of recharging * Scroll of remove curse * Scroll of retribution * Scroll of teleportation * Scroll of terror * Scroll of transmutation * Scroll of upgrade Potions There are 12 potions in the game, each with a corresponding exotic potion (see Alchemy section above): * Potion of experience * Potion of frost * Potion of haste * Potion of healing * Potion of invisibility * Potion of levitation * Potion of liquid flame * Potion of mind vision * Potion of paralytic gas * Potion of purity * Potion of strength * Potion of toxic gas Curses Curses are now less severe in Shattered PD than in vanilla Pixel Dungeon. Negative upgrade levels of items were removed from the game, cursed items also now aren't degraded and less effective than an uncursed variant. In exchange for those adjustments, cursed items now have other effects reminiscent to enchantments, but negative and often directly harmful that vary from curse to curse, making them more of a nuisance than a game ender. Curses are now harder to remove from the Hero's gear, for the scroll of remove curse will only remove a curse from a single item. This means that the Hero should probably identify the item they want to use the scroll on, just to make sure that it is indeed cursed. Scrolls of remove curse can be bought at each shop, so the Hero should not have to deal with a curse for an extended period of time for the most part. Scrolls of upgrade now have a chance to remove the curse, alongside upgrading the chosen item. Thrown weapons Thrown weapons have been overhauled, with a few new missile weapons along with a new durability mechanic being added to the game. All thrown weapons can now be upgraded. Using an upgrade scroll on a stack of missile weapons will upgrade one of them, boosting its damage and tripling durability. Once the durability reaches 100 points, usually around 3rd upgrade level, a weapon becomes indestructible. In addition to those changes, thrown weapons can now benefit from excess strength and have a 50% accuracy boost when used on a non-adjacent enemy. Using a thrown weapon on an adjacent penalty will cause the attack to suffer a 50% accuracy penalty. * Tier-1 ** Throwing knife ** Throwing stone ** Dart * Tier-2 ** Fishing spear ** Shuriken ** Tipped dart * Tier-3 ** Throwing spear ** Bolas ** Kunai * Tier-4 ** Javelin ** Tomahawk ** Heavy boomerang * Tier-5 ** Trident ** Throwing hammer ** Force cube Plants Heroes who chance upon gardens or get lucky may come across a new plant: the Blandfruit. As the name implies, the fruit from this plant is pretty unexceptional, and will not do anything for the Hero/ine on its own, as it can't be eaten raw. Blandfruit can however be cooked with a seed in an alchemy pot to make a magical food with the effects of a potion corresponding to the seed the blandfruit was cooked with. All resulting foods fully satisfy hunger. Four new seed and plant types have been introduced: * Dreamfoil - Anything stepping on the plant will fall asleep. If the Hero does so and is not starving, s/he will be refreshed, removing many debuffs. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is purity. * Stormvine - Anything stepping on the plant will receive the vertigo debuff. Note that this does not release clouds of gas the way dreamweed does. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is levitation. * Starflower - It's very rare compared to most seeds and gives the new blessed buff, increasing stats in battle. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is experience. * Swifthistle: Grants 4 turns of time bubble, which is effectively Timekeeper's Hourglass's time freeze with less priority (eg. traps will activate instantly). Time Bubble is broken by the same actions that break time freeze, such as attacking, using wands or scrolls etc. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is haste. Mob changes Several new enemies have been added, and most mobs were slightly tweaked from their original counterparts, mainly regarding stats or spawn rate/floor changes. Especially the Sewers enemies were nerfed in order to make the early game easier. Additionally, enemy AI was changed to make most enemies try to follow the exact steps that Hero made rather than taking the shortest path, allowing for more freedom when it comes to escaping a fight. New enemies: * Sewer snake * Slime ** Rare variant: Caustic slime * Prison guard * Necromancer All Shattered PD mob information can be found in this Google Spreadsheet. (made by Zrp200) Traps 23 new traps have been added to the roster of possible ways the Dungeon itself is happy to kill you, with slight tweaks made to some of the existing traps from Pixel Dungeon. Glyphs and enchantments Vanilla glyphs have been adjusted; they are no longer hinderances, but rather add elements that help the player in indirect ways. The most outright harmful of the glyphs are now curses. Weapon enchantments have had several changes since v0.7.2, they are now less about increasing direct damage and more about utility and situational power. Glyphs and enchants are now kept more consistently while upgrading - they will always remain safe from removal until +4, then have an increasing chance to lose them until +8 and up, where it is guaranteed to lose the enchantment. A spell of magical infusion can be used to assure the enchantment is not lost when upgraded. Quests Sad Ghost The Sad Ghost has a few new baddies that it may want your Hero to avenge for it. Along with the Fetid Rat (which has been graphically reworked), Heroes can now be pitted against the cunning Gnoll Trickster, or the hardy Great Crab. All of these bosses have mechanisms which emphasize using the environment to your advantage; a change made in hope of helping new players get a feel for that. Additionally, the Dried Rose quest has been removed, as the Dried Rose item itself has been turned into an artifact. The miniboss that your Hero fights depends on which depth the Sad Ghost appears. * Depth 2 - Fetid Rat * Depth 3 - Gnoll Trickster * Depth 4 - Great Crab Fetid Rat * Compared to a Marsupial Rat, the Fetid Rat has 12 more points of health, 1 more point of armor, 4 more points of accuracy, and grants 3 more experience on death. * A cloud of fetid stench, which can paralyze, surrounds it, and its bites can cause the caustic ooze debuff with a 25 chance. * It is considered by the game to be Demonic, making it take bonus damage from the wand of prismatic light. ** This makes it the first Demonic enemy the player can encounter. To defeat the rat, stand diagonally to the rat while fighting it and step away from it every few turns in order to keep out of the paralytic gas. Step in water to wash the caustic ooze away. Alternatively, you can drink a potion of purity to temporarily become immune to the gas and fight the rat while standing in water. Gnoll Trickster The Gnoll Trickster shoots different types of darts including regular, poison, and finally incendiary darts. These are based on pre-0.6.3 darts. As of the latest update, it can be lured into melee range by going around corners, or through doors. Unlike most enemies, gnoll trickster will not attack when cornered and in melee distance. Upon defeat, it can drop a stack of any missile weapon, (except darts), but the stack will have half the amount of weapons than it normally would. While this enemy can be slain using ranged weapons like wands and projectiles, it is very highly not recommended unless the wand or ranged weapon is reasonably powerful. This is because the gnoll trickster will shoot at you while you are attempting to attack it, and its attacks get more dangerous as they land, going from regular darts to poison darts to incendiary darts. Blinding it using a wand of prismatic light or blindweed can also be a good strategy, for it won't be able to throw darts at you if it can't see you. Giant Crab * The giant crab moves one tile every other turn, but this does not impact its detection speed or attack speed in any way. * It blocks all attacks that would be not surprise attacks, including magic attacks that don't surprise it. * To slay it, hide around corners and doors to perform surprise attacks, which are guaranteed hits. Stunning, paralyzing, burning, or poisoning it via planted seeds or traps is also effective. It will block any physical damage the traps would inflict, however. * The crab can be hit with a ranged attack upon first entering the player's vision. * Upon death, it drops 2-3 mystery meat. * It is otherwise identical to a regular crab, with the only stat-based difference being its increased health (25 to a crab's 15). Sad Ghost's reward Upon talking to the Sad Ghost after defeating the required enemy, the Ghost will ask you if you want either a weapon or armor. The probabilities of what you will get are as follows: The item has a 10 chance to be enchanted. A side benefit of completing the Sad Ghost's quest and accepting its reward is that the Hero will gain the ability to equip and use the Dried Rose if and when they have one. Old Wandmaker's Quests Like the Sad Ghost, the Old Wandmaker has new quests too. The first thing that you will notice is that he has different quotes, with an additional one that's determined by the class you have selected. Corpse Dust Somewhere on the level, a room blocked by a barricade has spawned. Inside, there will be one or two skeletons and many remains, one of which will contain Corpse Dust. All gold found in these remains are always found in a quantity of 1, and the remains with the Corpse Dust will always spawn a Wraith. Getting rid of it as soon as possible would be a good idea.|width = 75%|image = Corpse dust.png|heading = Corpse Dust}} Upon picking up the Corpse Dust, the game will notify you that "a chill runs down your spine". At this point, the Corpse Dust will begin aggressively spawning wraiths (in accordance with the table below) within your field of vision until you decide to return to the Wandmaker and complete the quest. Completing the quest will destroy all wraiths on the current depth. The Corpse Dust cannot be dropped or thrown. Rotberry Seed The depth with the Old Wandmaker contains a locked room. In it, there are several Rot Lashers (based on its size) covered with tall grass and a Rot Heart. The Rot Lashers will always be spaced 1 tile apart from each other or the Heart. Finally, the Lashers can cripple their target on hit. Your target is to avoid the deadly roots and kill the Heart. However, every attack based on fire will destroy the seed and render the quest impossible to complete. Killing the Rot Heart with a Wand of Disintegration has the same effect of destroying the seed, as well as bombs. A good way to get past the Rot Lashers is to use a potion of invisibility. Rot Heart will create blobs of toxic gas when attacked, but otherwise it's passive to the player. Upon its death, all remaining Rot Lashers will die and drop a random seed. Elemental Embers There are four ceremonial candles scattered across the depth. The Hero/ine has to place (throw) them into the corners of the ritual marker (a 3 x 3 tile with a red star symbol) inscribed on the depth in one of the rooms, in a cardinal formation. A newborn fire elemental will spawn; it has less HP than the fire elementals found in the Dwarven Metropolis stage, but can be even more deadly considering lower Hero experience level. Once it's defeated, it will drop the elemental embers. The quest ends once the Embers are brought to the Old Wandmaker. The Newborn Elemental will instantly die when exposed to any freezing or chilling agent. A good way to kill it is to use a potion of frost. The Newborn Elemental levitates, so icecap plants will not be effective, unless something is thrown onto them. Bosses Goo :Modified Goo Goo is now more wonderfully bouncy than ever with a full animation update. This includes flashy new particle effects when Goo is pumping up to show what area it will hit. Additionally, its arena has been reworked to give your Hero much more room to maneuver, incentivizing players to use the environment against it. The random nature of Goo's new arena should make every fight with it a little different too. His royal highness, the Rat King, is still present, but he might be a little trickier to find. Goo's drop has been replaced with Blobs of Goo, which are useful for Alchemy. Alternatively, they can be sold for 50g each. Tengu :Modified Tengu Tengu is now in a new arena. His stage features a long hallway with cells on either side and a key that will unlock Tengu's cell at the southern end of the hall. His cell is similar to the one in vanilla Pixel Dungeon, sprouting new traps each time he teleports. The traps however were changed from poison traps to gripping traps. Once you knock him down to about half health, he will say "Let's make this interesting," then teleport away. The southeast cell will become the entrance to a small randomly generated maze, and the door at the end will teleport the Hero to a new arena where Tengu will be hiding. The exit of the maze will always be located near the north-western corner. There are no traps, but it can take a while to find him in between teleports because of all the rooms and walls that he can hide among. When he's finally slayed, he drops the usual Tome of Mastery, and the eastern cells open into a cave which leads to the new stage. DM-300 :Modified DM-300 Boss arena became more rounded. DM-300 now has immunities to terror, poison and bleeding. DM-300's drop is replaced with Cursed Metal Shards, which are useful for alchemy or can be sold for 100g each. King of Dwarves :Modified King of Dwarves Dwarf King is now immune to blindness and terror, but loses his resistance to toxic gas. The undead is now immune to terror, poison and bleeding. Yog-Dzewa Eyeball is now immune to vertigo, Rotting Fist - to paralysis and corrosion, Burning Fist - to vertigo. Ankh & Dew vial When the Dew vial came out, the Ankh paled in comparison. The following changes were made to fix that problem. The Dew vial has been nerfed: * It no longer auto-revives when it's full. * The vial stills heals 100% missing HP when full, but it now heals only 5 of the Hero's health per dewdrop. (e.g 3 dewdrops would be 15%). * It now takes 20 dewdrops to fill, up from 10. * Filling it is now much easier, as dewdrops now go straight to the vial rather than be consumed for healing. In other words, it is no longer necessary to have full health to collect them. Once the vial is filled and the HP bar is missing a few hitpoints, the dew can be picked up to heal instantly once again. * The Hero will now only drink how much needed for a full heal. And the Ankh has been buffed: * It can now be blessed using a full dew vial; a blessed Ankh auto-revives the Hero to 25% of their max HP, cures the same debuffs as a potion of healing and will keep all other items in the backpack, including additional Ankhs, but will destroy itself in the process. Quirks Shattered PD is in constant development, and there are many additions that create minor or major differences from the original PD. You can read a list with less known facts about Shattered PD and learn how to use them to your advantage. Updates Visit the main article for the breakdown of changes made in each update. Donations Like in Original PD, all of Shattered PD's in-game content is totally accessible to all players. Donating to the game just unlocks some cosmetic features, which have mostly to do with game personalization. The features that are unlocked with donations are: * Silver Supporter ($5): Silver menu button instead of green, naming your hero, gravestones replacing Hero's remains. * Golden Supporter ($10): All of the above, golden menu button instead of silver, equipment renaming, Hall of Heroes (four separate rankings pages). * ''Shattered Supporter ''($20): All of the above, emerald menu button instead of gold, golden interface. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Mods